Dirty Little Secret
by lilshadeebaby
Summary: Ruthie has a secret that could ruin the Camdens lives.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Ruthie lay awake in the middle of the night. She had a secret, a terrible one. One that would ruin the reputation of both her and her family if it got out in the open. If anyone found out, it would be disaster, and there would be hell to pay from her parents. She'd been keeping the secret for only two weeks, and already it was tearing her up. But she had to keep her mouth shut, for both her sake and her familys. News travels fast when you're the daughter of a reverend. It could never be discovered, or she could kiss life as she knew it goodbye.

She rolled ever restlessly, and tried her best to get some sleep. But it was impossible. Her secret was taunting her. It wouldn't go away. She had to tell someone. But first she would have to figure out who. It would have to be someone she knew would keep their mouth shut. A person who had kept secrets of her own in the past. The only possible answer was Mary. She was the queen of secret keeping. And if Ruthie didn't get up the courage to tell her soon, she would blurt it out and the Camdens lives would come crashing to the ground.

Ruthie reached for the phone and dialed Mary's number, hoping she wasn't asleep. The phone rang several times before a half sleeping Mary answered tiredly.

"Who ever this is, I'm gunna hunt you down and strangle you. It's 2 in the morning", Mary bellowed.

"Mary, I'm so sorry. But I just had to talk to you. It's important", Ruthie said quickly.

"Ruthie, can't it wait til morning. I need to get some sleep. I have a job interview in tomorrow."

"I promise you it won't take long. Can you keep a secret", she asked.

"It depends on what kind of a secret we're talking about", Mary answered.

"A terrible secret. One that could ruin both mine and mom and dad's lives", Ruthie said.

"Wow, did you do something. Ruthie tell me what's going on", Mary replied, worried.

"Alright...my secret is-".

**Sorry to end it this way. But it keeps the suspence going and keeps you waiting for more. Read and review and I'll update the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said", Mary said, shocked at the news Ruthie had just given her.

"You can't tell anyone, remember, you promised", Ruthie pleaded.

"Ok, ok, I won't tell. But you're going to explain this to me", Mary said firmly.

"There's really nothing to explain, I mean, I told you. Plain and simple. There's nothing left to say."

"No Ruthie. You can't tell me something like this and expect me not to ask about it", Mary snapped.

"Just forget it Mary. Please don't tell. You promised", Ruthie said.

"I'm not gunna tell", Mary said.

"I'll talk to you later", Ruthie said, and hung up the phone.

She layed back down and looked up at the ceiling. Everything was so messed up. She prayed that Mary would keep her secret. Although Mary was good at keeping secrets, she also happened to be good at blabbing everyone else's secrets. Ruthie closed her eyes, and finally fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Ruthie awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She gagged. She reluctantly got out of bed and dressed for school. When she got down to the kitchen her mother along with Sam and David were there to greet her. She mumbled good morning to the three of them and sat at the table. Annie placed a plate of food in front of her as well as a glass of orange juice. Ruthie pushed them aside and dropped her head on the table. Annie walked over to Ruthie with a look of concern on her face.

"Ruthie, why aren't you eating your breakfast", she asked.

"I'm just not that hungry mom. I'll get something on my way to school", Ruthie replied.

"Alright. But you better get going or you're going to be late", Annie said and kissed her forehead.

Ruthie hurried out the door with her backpack. As she walked down the sidewalk she got sick to her stomach. She couldn't stand lying to her mother's face that way. Maybe she shouldn't have told Mary. What if Mary told her mother? Or worse, what if she told thier dad? She walked unusally fast as all her thoughts raced through her head. How was she going to explain this to her family.

Ruthie Camden, daughter of Reverend Eric Camden, was pregnant.

**It's a shory chapter I know. But I'm taking it one step at a time here. Read and review!**


End file.
